


Ectober 2019

by w3dn3sd4y



Series: Ectober [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (let sam say fxck), (what if sam hadn’t taken off the jack sticker on danny’s jumpsuit?), Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober 2019 (Danny Phantom), Rated T for swearing, aka they think they kill danny, and didn’t reread jt, but i wrote this in like half an hour, featuring some fresh trauma, im rlly trying this, its all fun and games until you open a ghost portal over your best friend and half kill him, prompt: what if?, these are just gonna be a buncha one shots that i write day of and just use for writing practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-14 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3dn3sd4y/pseuds/w3dn3sd4y
Summary: “‘Smile!’ Sam says with a grin as she snaps a picture of Danny by the ghost portal. He’s holding up one of his parents’ spare jumpsuits, his dad’s face plastered on the chest.The flash floods the room, leaving Danny dazed but once he regains his focus, he rolls his eyes. ‘Okay, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute.’”—half of this is taken from Memory Blank and the other half is bullshit (:





	1. day 1 - what if?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean this isn’t my mha series? 
> 
> I needed something spooky and accidentally found the list for this so here we are!! 
> 
> maybe i’ll write all month, maybe i’ll give up by friday—i’m making it a series so we’ll see!!

“Smile!” Sam says with a grin as she snaps a picture of Danny by the ghost portal. He’s holding up one of his parents’ spare jumpsuits, his dad’s face plastered on the chest. 

The flash floods the room, leaving Danny dazed but once he regains his focus, he rolls his eyes. “Okay, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute.”

Sam and Tucker join him by the portal, ignoring his sudden nervousness. 

“Besides,” Danny continues anyway, “they say it doesn’t work anyway.”

“Come on, Danny, a Ghost Zone?” Sam moves to stare into the portal—it’s dark and there are wires sticking out in places she’s sure there aren’t supposed to be wires but it’s  _ cool _ . “Aren’t you curious?”

He’s staring at her blankly when she turns to look at him.

“You gotta check it out,” Sam insists. 

Danny seems to think about it for a second. Tucker looks like he’s against the whole idea. He probably is—he hadn’t even wanted to come into the lab at first. (Something about labs not being far off from hospitals.)

“You know what?” Danny steps forward, his worry shifting into an uneasy smile. “You’re right.” 

He lifts the jumpsuit higher, squeezing the fabric loosely under his fingertips. “Who knows what kind of awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal?”

The uneasy smile fades into his real one as he slips into the jumpsuit, quickly zipping it up over his jeans and t-shirt. 

Sam isn’t sure how those fit under the tight suit but she’s sure of one thing, the Jack patch has got to go. 

“Hang on,” She says, reaching forward to take the patch. “You can’t go walking around with this on the chest.”

She tries but the patch doesn’t budge. It must be sown into the fabric. 

She glares at the patch, trying again.

“Sam!” Tucker says after a minute—and she’s almost forgotten that he was here too. “It won’t matter. It’s not like the ghosts know who his dad is. Maybe they’ll think he’s some human hero or something.”

“I guess you’re right,” Sam sighs, backing off. 

Danny rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, he’s right. It’s not like it’ll effect anything.”

With the patch problem slightly less solved than Sam would like, Danny turns towards the portal. It’s silent for a second. Sam and Tucker are leaning in to get a better look. 

And then Danny is screaming and there’s a bright light and the portal is working but Danny—where’s Danny? 

His parents aren’t home and Jazz is upstairs. Could she even hear the scream? Was Danny dead? Did they just hear Danny die?

Where was he?

Swirls of green fill their vision and something—someone?—is coming through the portal.

They hear Danny groan before they see him. Tucker is moving before she is. 

“Danny?” He asks and flinches when he pulls on the white—weren’t the suit’s gloves black?—gloved hand that appears before him. “Dude, you’re freezing!”

“T-Tuck?” Danny’s standing in front of her now, but it’s not Danny. It’s… Almost Danny. Inverted Danny. “Sam?”

“What the fuck?” She mumbles and Tucker is feeling it too because, while he’s still holding onto Danny, he’s shaking. They’re both shaking. 

_ Did they kill Danny? _

“Guys,” Danny repeats, “What’s wrong?”

_ He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know.  _

He slips out of Tucker’s grip—through Tucker. 

“Holy shit,” Tucker gasps, barely catching himself before they both fall. 

Danny’s looking in the mirror now, halfway across the lab. He can’t get a good look at himself from here. His eyes are glowing and green, his hair is white. His jumpsuit is inverted. White gloves, black suit. 

“Guys,” Danny repeats, “Guys I—” He laughs, almost hysterical sounding. “My dad is still on my chest.”

He laughs more and soon, Tucker joins him, falling to the floor beside him. Sam’s pretty sure she’s in shock. She joins them on the floor anyway, laughing in the green light of the ghost portal. 

“I told you—” she snorts, almost startled by her own voice— “I told you, you can’t go around wearing your dad.”

Tucker pokes Danny’s chest. “And I said it would be fine. This is why—this is why fashion magazines say to dress like you’re gonna die. Otherwise you’ll end up wearing your dad for all eternity.”

“Holy fuck, I’m dead,” Danny says like it’s news—like they all hadn’t pieced that together yet. “Is being dead supposed to make you feel tired?”

“I dunno, dude,” Tucker says.

“Never died,” Sam agrees, though she feels bad. This is her fault. 

“Me neither,” Danny says but it comes out with another almost hysterical laugh. 

His parents will be getting home soon. His parents will be coming home to a dead son and a ghost portal. A ghost son and a ghost portal, for them to hunt ghosts. Because they are ghost hunters. 

Sam wonders what they’re gonna do. 

She also can’t find it in her to care right now.

The adrenaline they’d been running on is slowly wearing thin. She wonders if it’d be rude to pass out with her two best friends, on the dead one’s parents’ lab’s floor. 

Her question is answered for her when she sees another flash of light out of her pariphial vision. She turns and—at the same time as Tucker—let’s out a sob of relief when she sees Danny—normal, not-dead danny—passed out. 

“Sam,” Tucker breathes.

“Yeah, Tuck?” Sam says, feeling a wave of relief—twinged with something else, something confusing—falling over her. 

“What do we do?” He asks. 

Sam let’s out a long, shaky breath. “Um—for now, let’s just—get Danny to bed. Then tomorrow we can figure out what the fuck just happened.”

Tucker nods and promptly takes Danny’s right side as Sam takes the left. They get him upstairs and into bed with only two instances of spontaneous intangibility and make a silent vow to talk about this in the morning. 

When morning comes around, they do talk. They talk about killing Danny. They talk about how he’s not actually dead. They talk about his new ghostly powers and what he should do with him. And they talk about the patch and how Sam was right and how Danny is forever cursed, dead or alive, to be in his dad’s presence. 

(And when Invis-o-Bill makes his first public appearance, the Fentons sweat up and down that they are not affiliated with him, “no matter how charming his knockoff Jack patch is.”)


	2. day 2 - homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m still going even though it’s november because i have ideas but i got busy so enjoy my chaos!

“Hey,” Danny caught Sam’s attention as he approached her, two coffe cups in hand and a smile on his face. 

“There you are,” she set her phone in her lap—going to text him for the third time to see if he was okay. “I thought I was gonna have to look out for Tucker myself.”

“Why would I ever miss out on a Casper High football game?” Danny joked, looking out at the football players. They were already at the second quarter. Sam knew that Danny had no idea what that meant. 

“It’s homecoming, actually,” Sam corrected. 

Danny definitely knew that. 

They’d been bombarded with posters and pep rallies all week—headed by none other than Jazz, Danny’s sister. She’d even roped Sam and Tucker into decorating for the school dance earlier. (She only succeeded because they got to skip Lancer’s class.)

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed,” Danny said sarcastically.

Sam rolled her eyes, her attention falling on the cups Danny was still holding. “Whatcha got there, Fenton?”

“Hot chocolate?” He offered Sam a cup as he finally took a seat beside her on the crowded bleachers. Their section—by the band—was relatively clear but their thighs were touching nonetheless. That was relatively normal, Danny’s lack of body heat, on the other hand, was not. 

They were still getting to the whole being dead thing. (Especially Danny.)

Sam raised an eyebrow at the cup. “Did your parents make this?” 

Danny held back a snort. “Nope. It’s just regular, concession stand hot water with a coco packet.”

Sam took the cup. “Good. You don’t need to be drinking that ecto junk anyway.”

“Yeah,” Danny agreed, “We don’t really know how it would affect me now. I’d like to think I’m immune at this point, though.”

The crowd around them cheered—Dash probably got another touchdown. Caspar High was already in the lead. At this rate, Tucker wouldn’t need them to help him down from the flagpole after all. 

Sam almost wondered why they were still there but then Danny leaned onto her shoulder and she remembered. 

“So, talked to your folks yet?” She asked.

Danny shifted, looking around like someone was listening in. (Ever since the portal incident he’d been acting more paranoid. With all the ghost attacks happening, Sam didn’t really blame him. And she didn’t even know the full extent of his ghost fighting endeavors. Though, they should really get to work on a buddy system for ghost hunts. Just in case...) 

“No,” he said when the coast seemed clear, “I just—I feel like they’d blame themselves. If they even let me explain.”

Sam understood. She still blamed herself, not that Danny needed to know. (Tucker seemed to be in the same boat but there wasn’t much she could do about that without feeling like a hypocrite.)

“Yeah, I get it, it’s hard.” She set a hand on his and fought back her blush at the action—it was just Danny. Stupid, nice, oblivious Danny. 

“Yeah,” Danny sighed, “I just wish that—I want to be able to be myself but you know how they are. It’s already taken them this long to adjust with the pronouns and stuff. And that’s with them trying. Who knows what they’ll say if I have to come out as a ghost too?” 

Sam leaned on Danny this time, sighing. This was her fault but at least she knew what she had done. At least she knew where Danny was at night, what he was doing. At least she could listen to his problems and, maybe, try to help.

At the end of the night, Tucker (and the mascot costume) was left unscathed by the football players, Danny had a little bit of weight off his shoulders and Sam? She had a plan to help Danny, any way she could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bully me on [Tumblr](https://w3dn3sd4y.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Come bully me on [Tumblr](https://w3dn3sd4y.tumblr.com/).


End file.
